


Steve's Dog

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

You really need to remember to thank Black Widow for dumping all of Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D.’s secrets onto the Internet. It was making your research much easier. Steve had been sad the last two days, ever since Bucky pulled him out of the water and then vanished. You’d never seen him like this, and you’d been around since they pulled him out of the ice. You’d been the one that Fury had assigned to help Steve to assimilate. He’d pushed you away, at least until after the battle of New York. You had a feeling that Natasha had read him the riot act for being kind of a jerk. He’d shown up at your apartment with your favorite take out and a bouquet of daisies. His attitude had been because he was so angry, Fury told him we’d won the war and then two days later Fury had gone back and told him that the cube was found by Howard and then stolen by Loki and Steve was furious. But this Steve, the one still in the hospital after the fight with Bucky, was heartbreaking. Sam wasn’t allowed to stay overnight and you knew Steve would be itching to get out of the hospital by tomorrow morning so here you were. Mostly to make sure he didn’t try to sneak out. Luckily he healed fast. You’re busy searching through the documents online when he wakes up.   
“Hey beautiful.” He mutters.   
“Steve.” You breathe, relieved that he’s awake. You close your laptop and sit on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?”  
“Ready to go home.” He weaves his fingers through yours, and you clasp both hands around it.   
“Do you know how lucky you are? You almost died. He could have killed you.”  
“He’s my best friend, and he pulled me out of the water.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yea.” He looks up at you with those sad blue eyes. This is the most you’ve gotten to talk privately in the past two days. “It’s the last thing I remember. His metal arm reaching out for me, dragging me up out of the water.”  
“We didn’t know if you’d swam or not.”  
“We?”  
“Sam, Nat and I.”  
“You did CPR.”  
“You remember that?”   
“Faintly. I remember you whispering in my ear but I don’t remember what you said.” You’d said ‘don’t you dare die on me Rodgers. I love you. You can’t leave me.’ But you had no plans repeating that now.   
“It was nothing important. Can I get you anything?”   
“No, you can go back to whatever you were doing.”   
“You’re not hungry?” You’ve never known him to not be hungry.   
“I’m fine Brynn.” He chuckles then winces slightly.   
“You were shot in the abdomen.” You remind him gently, “Can I get you some water?”  
“I’m fine Bry.” He kisses your hand and then releases it, “Get back to whatever you were so concentrated on.” You kiss his forehead then slide back into the chair and open your laptop again.   
A half hour later you find it. They did test the serum before they used it on Steve. He’s fallen back asleep so you slip out of his room and call Natasha.   
“Is everything okay?” She asks sounding stressed.   
“Yea, I need your, or Clint’s help.”  
“With?”  
“I need to steal something.”  
“What?” She is not going to like this.   
“A Cryo-genetically frozen dog.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m sorry. A what?”  
“A frozen dog. It’s a golden retriever that they tested the serum on before they used it on Steve. It’s in a warehouse but I’m not going to be able to do this one alone.”  
“Where is this warehouse?” You rattle off the address. “Meet me there tonight. 11:00. Do not be late.”  
“Thanks Nat.”  
“How’s he doing?”  
“Okay. He’s sad, and he told me that Bucky was the one who pulled him out of the water.”  
“How sure is he?”  
“Pretty damn.” She sighs.   
“I’ll dig up what I can for him. I’ll see you at the warehouse at 11.”  
“Copy.” You head back into Steve’s room, curl up in a ball in the chair by his bed, slide your hand into his then fall into a content sleep.   
When you wake a few hours later it’s because Steve is arguing with a nurse.   
“I’m fine. I want to go home.”  
“Sir. You were shot twice.”  
“I heal fast.”  
“It’s true.” You mutter without opening your eyes. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t lift anything over 10 lbs.” She glares down at you. “He’s going to leave whether you clear him or not so you might as well give us the discharge papers.” She sighs and drops them on his bed then leaves the room.   
“Ten pounds?”  
“I mean it Steve. You are to relax these next few days.” You say as he picks up the bag of clothes he’d had you bring. He changes in the bathroom (bummer) and then the two of you head back to his apartment. He orders two pizzas on the way and you shake your head with a smile. He was feeling better for sure. He starts to crash around 9:30.   
“Are you staying here tonight?”  
“Yea. I need to meet Nat about something but I’ll be back.”  
“Do you want-”  
“No.”  
“But-” you press your lips to his cutting him off.   
“Get some rest. I’ll be home soon.” You mutter then head to the warehouse where the dog was.   
“Hey.” Natasha and Clint move out of the shadows.   
“Hi thanks for doing this.”  
“No problem. You’re okay?” Clint asks.   
“Yea. Where were you?”  
“Prague. For a mission. It was hell trying to get back here.”  
“I’m glad you made it okay.”  
“Nat said we’re stealing a dog.”  
“It’s frozen but we all know the serum keeps frozen things from dying. Otherwise we’d have no Steve.”   
“Let’s do this. Guard change is happening in five which means even though there’s are twice the number of guards in the building we have less out in actual patrol.” Nat spells out the rest of the game plan and the three of you move in then out of the facility like ghosts. Taking an entire truck with the dog in its unit in the back. Now hopefully Fitzsimmons would be able to help you.


	3. Chapter 3

You crawl into Steve’s bed that night exhausted. You don’t want to wake him but he seems to sleep like a cat.  
“Where were you?” He mutters wrapping an arm around you and pulling your body flush against his.  
“Helping Nat and Clint with something.”  
“That doesn’t sound suspicious at all.” He says looking down at you.  
“It was nothing. I was just the driver.” You sigh softly his hand resting on your hip.  
“What are you up to?” He probes.  
“Sleeping.” You mutter and he chuckles.  
“Really?”  
“Mmhmm.” You throw an arm across his chest and snuggle into him. He’s so warm, even though winter has let go of DC and summer is on its way it’s still not warm out by any means.  
“Sweetheart?” He murmurs.  
“Hmm?”  
“Will you look at me?” You tilt your head up to meet his eyes in confusion. He plants an awkward kiss on your lips and you pull away with a laugh.  
“Steve Rogers if you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask.” You tease then prop yourself up on one arm and kiss him properly. Your lips dancing across his as his grip tightens ever so slightly on your hip. You pull away and look down at him with a small smile. He moves your dark hair out of your face.  
“Okay, now we can go to sleep.” He smiles and you laugh flopping back down next to him. It’s nice being able to curl back up with him. You fall asleep quickly, happy to have Steve home okay.  
When you wake the next morning you’re still curled up next to a sleeping Steve. Normally he’s out on a run already so you know that he still isn’t at 100%. You slip out of bed and grab your phone. You get started on breakfast as you dial Jemma’s number. You’d met Jemma when you first started at the academy, she was much much smarter than you but hadn’t been able to defend herself well. You on the other hand were not a genius but were quick on your feet and not afraid to throw a punch. It was a classic case of opposites attract and even though she’d stayed in the labs until recently. She answers on the third ring.  
“Simmons.”  
“Hey Jemma.”  
“Hi!”  
“What are the chances that you can come to DC for a couple days and help me out?”  
“I’ll have to ask my boss but I should be able to come help you. What do you need?”  
“I have a cryogenically frozen dog that I need unfrozen.”  
“What?” You know you’ve gotten her attention with that one.  
“I know it sounds crazy but Steve has been so sad lately that I really want to do something for him.”  
“I’m sure I can get some time off. You know how my boss feels about Captain Rogers.” You chuckle as you flip the piece of French toast in the pan.  
“Just let me know as soon as you can and I’ll send you the coordinates. Say hi to boss man for me.”  
“Talk to you soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jemma shows up two days later, Steve has been pestering you to tell him what you’re up to. You don’t want to spoil the surprise and manage to keep your mouth shut, no matter how, persuasive, he was being.   
“So what’s the story behind this dog?” Jemma asks dropping her bags on the floor in front of the case the dog is in.   
“Before they tried the serum on Steve they did it on this dog to make sure that it wouldn’t kill him. When it was a success they put it on ice. They didn’t know if they would need it. Later. It turns out that they did and Howard Stark used the poor thing to figure out the serum.”  
“Oh that’s awful. I only use mice and only if I don’t have a choice.” She reads the papers that you, Clint and Nat had found and you watch as her face lights up and she starts pushing some buttons. “I wish Fitz could be here. He’d love this.”  
“How is he doing?” In the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fitz had saved Jemma’s life but done some damage to his brilliant brain in the process. He was conscious but Jemma felt like the whole thing was her fault.   
“He’s having a hard time. I wish that I could do something for him but he seems like he’s lost in his own mind.”  
“Is he talking?”  
“Not yet. Mumbling. And Coulson wants to send me off into a Hydra base to get some information.”  
“What? No.”  
“Hey, I’ll be fine. It’s all research, I can do research.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I want to help any way I can and I feel like I’m just making Fitz worse. I’ll stay in touch.” The machine clicks and a motor starts.   
“What was that?”  
“The heater just clicked on. That’s good. We have to go slowly otherwise we could do damage to the dog. It’s a girl by the way.”  
“Did you see a name?”  
“No.”   
“Well hopefully Steve will want her and will name her.”  
“What if he doesn’t?” She asks softly glancing over at you.   
“Then I’m getting a dog.” You say with a laugh. She’s a beautiful golden, you can see her much better now that the machine is on warm up rather than freeze. The two of you catch up while you wait for the ‘thawing’ process to finish. It takes almost five hours, you teach Jemma some self defense moves to help protect her while she’s undercover with Hydra. She picks them up pretty quickly but you’re both hot and sweaty when the machine beeps signaling that it’s done. You pull your gun from the back of your pants, just incase the dog isn’t as friendly as a normal golden retriever.   
“Ready?” Jemma asks nervously.   
“Yea.” She opens the machine and the dog doesn’t stir. “Are you sure she’s alive?” You ask softly.   
“Yea. I don’t know why she isn’t waking.” She frets checking the monitors trying to figure out what was going wrong. That’s when the dog comes to, jumps out of the container and leaps on you knocking you over with the force of the jump. Your gun goes flying from your hand and you look up at the dog in fear. It’s mouth comes down toward you and you find that you can’t move, you’re frozen in fear.


	5. Chapter 5

The dog’s face comes toward you and you squeak in fear, until she drags her tongue across your face. You yelp in surprise and Jemma laughs, until the dog hops off of you and runs for her.   
“No! Heel!” You yell but the dog completely ignores you and shoves her nose against Jemma’s hands and legs.   
“Oh. Oh hello.” Jemma laughs as the dog shoves herself against Jemma’s legs. “She’s very friendly.”  
“Kind of like Steve.” You say with a small laugh. “We started out intimidated but now know it was just a front.” The dog stretches loudly and you laugh again, “Yup. Just like Steve.”   
“She’s probably going to need some training but she seems healthy.”   
“Maybe she was just excited. Sit.” The dog pants at you.   
“Or not.” Jemma laughs.   
“Oh wait, wasn’t Dr. Erskine German? Do you know any German?”  
“Nien is about it.” The dogs ears perk up and you pull your phone out of your pocket.   
“Hey Jarvis?”  
“Yes Miss?”  
“Can you do some translations for me?”  
“Of course miss.”  
“Please translate sit.”  
“Sitzen.” Miracle of miracles the dog sits.   
“Please translate good girl.”  
“Braves mädchen.” The dog’s tail thumps and you grin over at Jemma.   
“It looks like you and Steve are going to have to learn German.”  
“I guess so. This is working pretty well so far.”  
“I can’t believe you have a phone with Jarvis on it. Fitz would be so jealous.”  
“Next time you come visit you’ll have to bring Fitz to meet Jarvis.”  
“I would be delighted.” Jarvis says and you laugh at Jemma’s surprised expression.   
“So Jarvis, you don’t have to be spoken to in order to be able to contribute?”  
“If I’m involved in the conversation I will remain so until dismissed.”  
“Doesn’t that freak you out?” Jemma asks looking at you.   
“Not anymore. The first time Steve and I kissed we forgot to dismiss Jarvis. Next thing you know Tony is throwing a party.”  
“He sounds like a handful.”  
“He is.” You and Jarvis say at the same time causing both you a Jemma to laugh.   
“Jarvis can you translate come?”  
“Kommen.” The dog trots over to you and you scratch her ears.  
“Braves mädchen.” You murmur to her.   
“Miss, Captain Rogers is looking for you.” Jarvis interrupts.   
“Thanks Jarvis, don’t tell him anything. Just tell him I’m fine and will be home soon.”  
“Of course Miss. Is there anything else you need right now?”  
“How do you say up in German?”  
“Oben.”  
“Thank you. That’s all Jarvis.” Jemma has started to gather up all of her things. She turns to you and gives you a small smile as she tugs her bag onto her shoulder.   
“I should go. My boss wants me in the facility by Tuesday and I’m afraid if I don’t leave now I’ll chicken out.”  
“You don’t want to see how Steve reacts to his present?”  
“I do but I shouldn’t.” You, strangely, understand what she means.   
“Tell the boss I say hi and that Cap would too if he knew he was alive.”  
“I’m trying to convince him but now with the fall I don’t think it will ever happen.” She sighs then pulls you into a tight hug.   
“Stay safe Jemma. If you need me I’m a call away. Seriously.”  
“I know. See you soon.”  
“See you soon.” You and Jemma had made a policy after graduation to never say good-bye. That way if a mission went south you hadn’t said good-bye to your best friend and would fight to get home. You implemented that same rule with Steve, never saying good-bye was like a promise to stay safe. You look down at the dog whose waiting patiently at your feet. “Kommen.” She follows you out to the car tail wagging. “Oben.” She jumps up into the car and promptly shoves her nose against the far window getting a wet print on it. You chuckle then head back to what was technically Steve’s apartment but had quickly become home.


	6. Chapter 6

When you get home you whisper for the dog to sit and stay in the living room.   
“Steve?” You call making your way through the apartment. You find him in the bedroom, his hair wet from a shower and his shirt in his hand. When he sees you he drops down onto the bed and gives you, what you call, his puppy look. “What’s wrong?”   
“Where were you?”  
“With my friend Jemma. Remember she was coming to visit for a bit.” He sighs softly and looks up at you with those blue eyes that make your knees weak. “What?”  
“Doll. I can’t protect you if I don’t know where you are.” He reaches a hand out for you and you move toward him.   
“Steve I don’t need you to protect me. I am a former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent after all.”  
“I know you’re good but Hydra is better.” You go to protest but he pulls you down onto his lap, his arm wraps around your waist as you run your fingers through his wet hair. “They almost took out Fury, Natasha and me. I can’t let them hurt you.” His arm tightens around you slightly.   
“I’m sorry.” You whisper resting your forehead against his and closing your eyes. “I didn’t think about it that way.” You whisper. He presses his lips to yours and you pull away with a small smile. “Do you want your present now?”  
“Yes.”  
“You may want to put your shirt on.” You say, running your fingernails lightly across his skin. You didn’t want the dog’s paws to scrape him up. You stand and take his hand, leading him out to the living room you find the dog is still sitting where you left her. “Surprise.” You grin at him over your shoulder.   
“You got me a dog?” He asks breathlessly.   
“Not just a dog. She was the test subject before you. She has the serum in her too. That way she can actually keep up with you.”   
“Really?” He says moving toward the dog whose tail is thumping against the floor.   
“Yea. The only problem is she only understands German commands, and she doesn’t have a name.”   
“Well we’ll have to change that won’t we?” He asks the dog rubbing her on the belly.   
“We can keep her?” You ask hopefully and Steve turns to look at you, surprise evident on his face.   
“Of course.” He stands and comes toward you. “Sweetheart. You went through all this trouble to find her and wake her. All for me.” He wraps you in his arms again and murmurs, “Thank you.”


	7. Chapter 7

You end up naming her Sieg. It means Victory in German. In honor of Dr. Erskine, with out him you wouldn’t have the love of your life or the sweet dog. They go running every morning, the dog easily keeping up with Steve. Much to Sam’s irritation Sieg doesn’t pay much attention to him when he gives commands to her, no matter what language he uses. You and Steve on the other hand find it hilarious. She’s crazy smart too and had learned the names of the other Avengers and has taken a liking to them all, seeming to know when one of them needs her. After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony and Pepper had invited both you and Steve rooms in the tower, you’d declined a separate room it was pointless for them to give you a space when you’d be spending every night in Steve’s room. Not that the spaces they gave you could even be considered a room. It was more like its own apartment, minus a full kitchen.   
“Hey.” Steve says one afternoon coming into your room. He’s in his full gear and it’s a toss up as to whose happier to see him home safe, you or Sieg.   
“How did the mission go?” You ask closing the book you’d been reading. He ruffles Sieg’s head on his way to the bed to you.   
“It was good.” He sounds distracted, he drops onto the corner of the bed next to you. You start working his uniform off, working his gloves off while he continues to stare into space. “I thought I saw someone who died during the battle of New York though.”  
“Who?” You start on the other glove not looking up at him.   
“His name was Phil Coulson.” Your heart drops, shit. You’d been so careful.   
“I remember you telling me about him.” You undo the straps for his shield.   
“Do you know if S.H.I.E.L.D. is still alive?” He asks, you were level 9 at the fall and would know more than him. He’d always respected that there were things you couldn’t tell him, one of the many things you loved about him.   
“They both are. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra. You, Sam, Nat, Maria and Fury crippled both but neither are dead.”  
“Whose in charge?” You start on his left boot.   
“I don’t know for sure. The only one I’ve talked to is Jemma.”  
“Can you find out?”  
“Why?” You work his right boot off and place it to the side.   
“I want to make sure we can trust them. Are you still working for them?”  
“No. I’m working at the Hill like I told you.”  
“You’re being safe?”  
“Always.” You unzip the back of his uniform, dragging the zipper down his strong back. You place a soft kiss at the base of his neck.   
“Good.” He says softly, you wrap your arms around his neck from behind and he wraps his hands around yours. He pulls your body flush against his and you rest your head on his shoulder. You sit together quietly like this for a while. Sieg flops down on Steve’s feet with a groan, she apparently feels like she’s not getting enough attention. You both laugh softly and he pats the bed next to him. She jumps up and leans into him as he absent mindedly pets her.


	8. Chapter 8

“I need a shower.” Steve says softly a few minutes later. He stands but keeps a firm grip on your hands so you’re hanging from his back like a cape. You laugh softly and wrap your legs around his waist.   
“Bleibe.” He says to Sieg who just lays back down. Steve carries you into the bathroom and turns the shower on, he pushes the door shut with his foot then lets go of your hands and you slip to the floor. He peels off his uniform then turns to you and peels his shirt off of you. You unhook your bra as he runs his hands along your abdomen. Your shorts and underwear join the rest of your clothes on the floor a few seconds later. He pulls you into the large shower behind him and holds you tightly against him as the water washes over you both. You work the water through his hair and he groans into your shoulder. You reach over for the shampoo and lather some into his hair, he never moves his grip from your body, just hums contentedly as you scrape your fingernails across his scalp.   
“If you let me go for a second I can get the soap.” You say softly. He does and you get to work on a lather. You massage your fingers into his shoulders watching the bubbles slide across his skin. He groans softly as you work your way down his back. You add more soap and start on his front, reaching around him from the back and keeping your head down to avoid getting sprayed in the face by the water. You run your soapy fingers along the hard ridges of his stomach and he catches your hands before they travel too far south.   
“Your turn.” He says softly before you can protest. He turns around then guides you into his spot. You feel him work the shampoo into your hair and moan softly as his fingers take their turn against your scalp. You can feel how much he wants you against your back and rub against him. “Sweetheart.” He says through gritted teeth and you chuckle softly. As the water rinses your hair he gets started on washing your body. His larger hands make quick work of your back. He teases your nipples to attention causing you to gasp and press up against him again.   
“Steve.” You beg as one of his hands dips between your legs. You work the conditioner into your hair in an effort to hurry the shower along so you can get to what you both really want. His fingers slip between your folds and you buck against his hand.   
“Shh,” he coos catching your ear in his teeth.   
“Oh,” you gasp as he teases you, playing your body like an instrument. You catch his wrist before he can continue and turn in his arms finding his lips with yours. His hands go below your butt and he scoops you up, pressing your back against the shower wall and slowly lowering you onto him. You wrap your legs around his hips as he fills you. His thrusts are slow and steady, like he wants to spend all day inside you.  
“God I missed you.” He groans into your neck. You catch his ear between your teeth causing him to groan.   
“I love you.” You whisper as he picks up the pace. Both of you creeping closer to the edge. You cling to him as you finish, crying his name, that sends him over the edge and with a few more pumps he stills.   
“I love you too.” He mutters still holding you in his arms. “I’m pretty sure you’re perfect.”   
“Not even close.” You say with a soft laugh your head on his shoulder.   
“Captain Rogers? Mr. Stark would like to see you when you’re done with your shower.” Jarvis’s voice fills the bathroom.   
“Thanks Jarvis.” Steve says setting you down gently on the floor, making sure that your feet are firmly on the ground before releasing you.   
“Damn Tony ruining all the fun.” You mutter and Steve laughs and kisses your temple then steps out of the shower. You finish rinsing the conditioner out of your hair then turn the shower off and follow him.   
“Can you try to get ahold of Jemma while I’m with Tony?”  
“Yea.” This time you’re not giving Coulson the option, he tells Steve he’s alive or you do.   
“Thank you sweetheart.” He kisses you softly then heads out of your room Sieg following closely on his heels.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Steve is gone you call Jemma. She’d been pulled out of the Hydra base a few weeks prior by a woman code named Mockingbird.   
“Hello?”  
“Hey Jemma. We have a problem. I need to talk to your boss.”  
“Why?”  
“Steve saw him on a mission.” You explain and she swears softly.   
“One minute.” You hear her say something then the phone is passed.   
“Coulson.”  
“You’ve been made.”  
“By?”  
“Captain Rogers.”  
“Did you tell him I was dead?”  
“No. I’m not going to lie to him. You tell him the truth or I will.”  
“You can’t do that.”   
“Watch me. I don’t work for you.”   
“Agent. This goes beyond your feelings. If Rogers knows is he going to keep it to himself?”  
“If I ask him to.”  
“You don’t know that he will.”  
“I know him better than you do. I think I can trust him. You have 24 hours to tell him or I will.” You hang up then and sigh, the phone rings again and your caller ID says Jemma. You drop the phone on your bed and leave it there as it continues to ring. You’ve made up your mind, Steve needs to know the truth. While you’ve known that Coulson was alive you hadn’t actually spoken to him until today. You leave, what you call your apartment, and nearly crash into Pepper.   
“Woah!” You cry flattening against the wall.   
“Oh!" Pepper cries in surprise, "I’m sorry.”   
“It’s okay Pepper. It’s nice to see you. It’s been a while.”  
“I know, the West coast operations have been keeping me extremely busy. It’s nice being back in New York though.”  
“How long are you staying?”  
“Two weeks.”  
“Then I want a girls night. You, Nat and me, and possibly a few of the girls from my academy days.”  
“That sounds fun. I’m in.”  
“I’ll set it up.” You say with a smile, then pad lightly down the hall to Natasha’s room. You tap on the door and to your surprise she yanks it open.   
“Huh?”  
“Wanna do a girls night next Tuesday? Pepper is in town and I’m going to call Jemma. I want to see if she, Daisy, May and this girl named Bobbi can come.”  
“See if Maria is in too.”  
“Okay. So Tuesday works?”  
“Yea.”   
“Cool.” You turn back to your apartment then change your mind. “Jarvis?”   
“Yes Miss?”  
“Can you send out a text invite from me to Jemma, Daisy, Melinda May, Maria Hill and Pepper and see if they’re available for a girls night next Tuesday. Please let them know that Bobbi is invited as well, that’s with an ‘i’.”  
“Of course Miss.”   
“Thanks Jarvis.” That way if you were accused of ignoring Coulson you could honestly claim that Jarvis had sent out the invite for you. You smile and turn away from your apartment and head for the elevators. Suck it Coulson. At least that’s what you think until you get to the main floor and see Phil Coulson walking into the building followed by Melinda May.   
“We were in town.” He quips seeing your startled expression. Pepper comes into the room behind you and when she registers the man standing in front of her lets out a shriek.


	10. Chapter 10

The team, hearing Pepper’s scream all come charging at you from different directions.   
“What the hell?” Tony snaps hurrying to Pepper’s side and wrapping an arm around her waist. “Who are you?”  
“I’m Phil Coulson.”  
“Phil Coulson is dead.” Natasha hisses her gun leveled at his chest. May steps in front of him and glares. “Move May. I will shoot you.”  
“It’s Coulson. I have proof.” Her voice is cold.   
“Sweetheart.” Steve says you glance over at him, “Did you know?”  
“It wasn’t confirmed but I had my suspicions. When I talked to Jemma fifteen minutes ago he came on the line. That was the first time I had confirmation it was him.” Not technically a lie.   
“Captain Rogers.” Coulson says with a nod, he’s keeping his cool this time, something he hadn’t exactly done the first time they’d met. Clint is watching warily from the other side of the room and Sam looks plain confused. Sieg, on the other hand is thrilled to have some new friends come into the house. She’s managed to get ahold of Steve’s shield and to everyone’s amusement she drops it in May’s lap.   
“Oh. Um thank you.” She says putting the shield on the floor looking awkward. Sieg picks the shield back up and puts it back in May’s lap. You laugh at May’s confused expression.   
“Sieg. Nien, kommen.” You say and the dog sighs then comes trotting over to you. Sitting between your and Steve’s feet.   
“Is that the dog they tested the serum on?” Coulson asks excitedly.   
“It is.” Steve says coldly, you wrap a hand around his forearm and rub it gently.  
"I found her." You say softly and Steve covers your hand with his before continuing,  
“Fury told us you were dead.”  
“Technically during the Battle of New York I was dead. Before the Battle I was working on a project called T.A.H.I.T.I. Basically it was a program to see if we could bring an Avenger back from the dead. I scrapped the program before the Battle but Fury did what he does and used the program to bring me back and completely wiped the experience from my memory.” He studies your faces and can see that you don’t quite believe him. He glances at May who pulls a flash drive out of her pocket and hands it to Tony.   
“Fury sent me in to watch over Coulson. I’ve known him for years, he’s mostly the same. There are a few things that are different, but nothing major.”  
“What things are different?” Natasha asks coldly from her seat across from May.   
“He doesn’t like as much creamer in his coffee, he likes fish now and he isn’t as good at math. He’s still picking up strays though.” He shoots her a look causing you to laugh.   
“Assuming we believe you, why take so long to tell us?”  
“You needed clearance level 8 and none of you are. Except you," He gestures at you, "I didn’t want her to have to lie to you Captain.” Coulson says looking directly at Steve who gives your hand a soft squeeze, “By the way when did this start?”  
“Right after the Battle of New York.” You say softly.  
“Don’t hurt her.” Coulson says seriously, “I know I looked up to you as a kid but I’ll be furious if you break her heart.”   
“I’m not planning on that sir.” Steve says honestly. Coulson nods and stands followed by May, just before she leaves the room she turns to you.  
“Oh by the way, we’re all in for the girls night.” You nod and they leave.   
“So we need to talk about this.” Clint says. The other Avengers murmur their agreement. You stand, kiss Steve on the temple and head out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

You head for the kitchen and flip through Tony’s cookbook app before sighing softly.   
“Jarvis?”  
“Yes Miss?”  
“How many people are here for dinner?”  
“You, Captain Rogers, Ms. Potts, Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Stark, Mr. Wilson and Hawkeye.” You chuckle softly at Jarvis calling Clint Hawkeye. It was just like Clint to want to be called by his code name.   
“Thanks Jarvis.” You find the recipe you’re looking for and get to work on the taco meat. You’re making, what your grandma used to call “Indian Tacos” they use a fluffy bread instead of a shell that you hollow out after frying it. You’re cutting up the vegetables when the team comes into the room. They’re talking about something that went on in the meeting. You’re not allowed to go into the meetings since you’re not an Avenger, it doesn’t bother you but you do miss kicking ass and helping the team out.   
“Something smells delicious.” Clint says giving you a tight squeeze from behind. Clint is much more touchy than his partner, always poking and hugging. Something that took a little getting used to.   
“Thanks. It should be done in the next few minutes.” He still hasn’t let go of your waist and he drops his chin onto your shoulder. “Can I help you?” You ask with a soft laugh.   
“Nope. Just watchin’.”  
“What’s going on here?” Tony asks popping an olive slice into his mouth.   
“Just have a bird perched on my shoulder. No big deal.” You laugh scooping the last of the bread out of the oil.   
“Just make sure it doesn’t poop on my floor.” He quips heading for the bar, passing Pepper on the way who gives him a swat on the arm. Clint laughs and lets go with one arm to reach for some cheese only to have his reach blocked by Nat.   
“Clint leave the poor girl alone.” She chides.  
“But she’s by the food.” He whines as Natasha tugs him away.   
“Oh I see how it is.” You tease, “you were only hanging out with me because I’m by the food.” Before he can protest Steve’s arms take over the space.   
“He was taking my spot.” He mutters in your ear before placing a kiss on your temple. You pass him one of the plates with the bread on it. Then grab your own plate.   
“Food’s ready!” You call as you fill your taco bread. You follow Steve to the table and enjoy the chaos that is meal time in the Avenger’s Tower.   
Sam always tries to steal food off of other people’s plates, just to see if he can do it.   
Natasha rarely sits on her own seat, preferring to share a seat with Clint or sit on the counter next to him.   
Clint likes to sit on the counter more than a chair, if he does sit on the chair Nat is usually in the seat and he’s perched on the back.   
Tony sits at the head of the table, sprawled back in his seat, is plate over his lap in one hand fork in the other.   
Pepper is his opposite, sitting strait up, napkin on her lap using Mrs. Manners etiquette.   
Steve sits leaned slightly forward, one hand either in his lap or yours. Lately though that hand is sometimes occupied by Sieg. Tonight Sieg is sitting at Tony’s feet, not exactly begging for food but watching him closely. It’s amid the chaos, that you know you’re right where you belong.


End file.
